Life With Trolls
by Animdi
Summary: You are awoken by a knock in the middle of the night. Somehow a webcomic has colided woth your own world. Somehow you have been mixed up with these creatures and are now playing your own game.


It was raining tonight. Not necessarily storming but raining. A few bursts of lightning here. More sounds of thunder there. You found it very soothing. You woke up to knocking on your front door. Who the fuck interrupted your rain? You sat up in bed and looked around. Chills ran through your back. Your house has always seemed haunted. It freaked you out especially tonight because you decided to crashed on the couch after a movie marathon. Your living room is the creepiest room ever at night. "It's nothing j-just go back to bed (Y/N)" you mumble, trying to calm your self down. You jolted as louder knocks where heard. You slowly got of the couch and stayed low to the ground ,almost crawling, as you went to the door. You looked through the eye hole and saw a tall figure with tall curly horns. The figures hair was messy and he seemed to slump over. Lighting struck and you caught a glimpse of this candy colored horns and silly face painting. You shrieked realizing it was Gamzee Makara. The only reason you knew is because your boyfriend says he was in the web comic called homestuck. You read it just for him but you never though it was true. It thundered and Gamzee jumped. Even though you were scared you couldn't leave him in the rain out in the country. Your neighbors house was almost a mile away. You went for the door knob and hated. "What the fuck am I doing!?" You say behind the door to think about the situation "ok (Y/N) there is a murderous troll who is not supposed to be real outside your house. Why are you opening the door?" Every bone in your body screamed no. This is how you die. However, guilt was beginning to set in. Knocking was still heard. Gamzee was stuck outside and the rain is now becoming a nice storm. You hastily got up. Thinking about how stupid your decision is you opened the door. Gamzee looked at you.

"HeY sIs Do Ya MiNd If I cOmE iN fOr AwHiLe?"

WHAM!

Nope. You don't want to believe this. This is not happening. It's just a weird dream. It will all be over soon if- pinching didn't work.

"HeLlO? cAn I cOmE iN?"

Fuck this. You open the door and peeked through a small crack. He looked at you ,probably just as dazed and confused. You sighed and slowly opened the door. He smiled at you and waved. You stepped aside and turned on the lights. He was wet from the rain. His face paint was still on...barely. His shoes are squeaking when he walks. You closed the door. He looks over at you ,as he was almost about to thank you, instead his cheeks turned a faint indigo. You are puzzled at first then realize all you had on was a large T and your underwear. 'Fucking hell can this night get any worse' you thought to yourself. You quickly rushed to your room to get some sort of coverage. As you come back out, a shirtless Gamzee was wringing out his clothes in the sink

"SoRrY mOtHeRfUcKiN sHiRt GoT wEt"

You blinked in shock and sat down. Gamzee was in your house wringing out his shirt in the sink. Wait till my boyfriend hears this.

Gamzee comes by and sits next to you. Scooting away, you glare at him. You just want to go to sleep. It's in the middle of the night. You don't have time for this.

"Gamzee, why are you in my house!"

"WeLl YoU sEe... WaIt, HoW dO yOu KnoW mY nAmE?"

You sigh "I read this web comic called homestuck. You're a character in it"

Gamzee looks at you. He his multiple emotions in his face but there was one that stood out: what the fuck. You tossed your arms up in defeat, not having the energy to explain anything.

"AhHhH yEs ThAt ThInG." He acknowledges some time later.

Before anything else, he lays down. You don't even try to argue. He's sleeping and there is no way you can move a grown troll on your own.

Laying down in the opposite side of the couch (like hell you'd leave him alone) you drifted off thinking about how tomorrow will be. You need to go to work at (Dream Job) and gamzee would be all alone... In your house... doing what ever he wants. Oh shit


End file.
